blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Fuegoleon Vermillion
|chapter= }} is a nobleman of House Vermilion and the captain of the Crimson Lion squad of the Magic Knights. Appearance Fuego Leon is a tall man with a pair of purple eyes and long straight vermilion hair. His hair is neatly combed to the back while leaving his long fringe combed to the left in a wavy hairstyle. One of Fuego Leon's notable features is the red marking that can be found on his eyes. Another feature would a diamond shape mark of similar color on the center of his forehead. Additionally, he also wears a pair of dark-colored earrings. Fuego Leon's attires consist of a light-colored tunic in which covered by a dark-colored jacket with long sleeves and high collar. The said jacket is decorated with light-colored fabric with vertical stripes design on its edges, collars and along the sleeves. In order to keep the jacket together, Fuego Leon also wears a light-colored sash around his waist. Moreover, Fuego Leon wears a light-colored trousers and a pair of high boots with similar design as his jacket. On top of his attires, Fuego Leon wears a robe that covers his entire body. As a member of the Crimson Lion squad, Fuego Leon also wears the squad's signature robe that only covers his torso. His squad robe has similar color as his personal robe. The robe has a scarf on top of the said robe in which has intricate designs at the lower edge. Additionally, a pair of ropes are protruding from between the scarf and the robe in which a stone is decorating each ends. Personality Fuego Leon is a fair person that judges people from their true worth rather than their social status. This side of him is seen when he is defending Asta from the House Silva's oppression by reasoning with them that Asta was brought by Julius Nova Chrono, which means that the Magic Emperor has acknowledge his worth. Furthermore, his act also shows view of justice where he would not stand and stay silence when someone is being oppressed regardless of the reason or the status of the perpetrator.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 24, pages 15-17 Fuego Leon has also been shown to have a charismatic personality in which translates to his leadership ability. He is able to quickly takes charge of a situation and deploys orders accordingly, such as giving several Knights orders after shortly being informed that the Royal Capital is being invaded.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 25, pages 11-14 Moreover, Fuego Leon is a wise man with a no nonsense mentality where he would immediately scold anyone that lose focus in an important situation. His wisdom can be seen when he is willing to consult Noelle Silva after she was humiliated by her siblings, regardless of her reputation within the noble community.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 27, pages 8-10 Lastly, as a noble, Fuego Leon is still a prideful man where he could easily being angered by the slightest hint of impoliteness, such as when Noselle Silva is giving him a condescending remark.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 24, pages 17-18 Biography One day, Fuego Leon returns back to the Noble region after preventing a foreign invasion along with the Magic Emperor and several other captains of the Magic Knights squad. The moment they arrived, they are welcomed with cheers and joy by the Noble region's citizens.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, page 4 Six months later, Fuego Leon attends a Magic Knights Entrance Exam in which Asta and Yuno are participating, along with his younger brother.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 2, page 10 During the exam, Fuego Leon becomes curious on the reason behind Asta's inability to fly using the broom that was given to him.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 2, pages 14-16 A few moments later, at the end of the exam, Fuego Leon recruits one of the participants into his ranks before leaving the venue.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 3, page 6 A few days later, Fuego Leon is invited to a War Merits Conferment Ceremony that would honor his brother at the Magic Knights headquarters. While they are waiting for Julius at the venue, the said Magic Emperor arrives while bringing 5 young Knights along with him to attend the ceremony as well.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 22, pages 18-19 At the end of the ceremony, Fuego Leon proceeds on attending a celebratory banquet that the Emperor had prepared.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 23, pages 6-7 After Julius left the banquet hall, the situation goes awry when several Knights are clashing with the Knights that were brought by Julius. Seeing that the conflict is going for the worse possibility where Noselle Silva is stepping in to reprimand Asta, the Crimson Lion captain quickly prevents his fellow captain from conducting the act of attacking a young Magic Knight.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 24, page 15 Fuego Leon tries to reason with him by saying that Julius whom brought him to the ceremony must have already acknowledged Asta's worth. Unfortunately, the tension between the captains rise when Noselle retaliate by passively insulting Fuego Leon's family. As both captains release a hostile pressure of magical power, someone enters the hall and informs the Knights that the Royal Capital has been invaded.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 24, pages 17-20 Hearing the report, Fuego Leon immediately conduct a strategy meeting with the other Knights to get a grasp of the situation. The moment, Leopold leaves the hall to follow Asta, Fuego Leon swiftly takes charge of the situation and deploys orders to the Knights. He also prepares to leave as he takes Noelle Silva with him and tries to catch up with his brother.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 25, pages 9-14 Arriving at the North District of the Royal Capital, after catching up with Leopold, the three of them are immediately surrounded by an army of corpses. Realizing that their enemies are already dead, Fuego Leon proceeds on decimating all of them with his fire spells.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 26, pages 4-5Black Clover Manga: Chapter 26, page 10 During the fight, Fuego Leon also manages to save Noelle from the corpses' attack when he notices that her mind is not in the battlefield. He immediately approaches her and reprimand her for her behavior while also giving her a few words of encouragement. Later on, after observing that Asta is struggling against his opponent, Fuego Leon immediately interferes the fight by incinerating the mage's corpse henchman, "Alfred". He then assures Asta that he had given a good effort by praising his tenacity. The Crimson Lion's captain then proclaimed the young Knight as his rival as well due to the latter's ambition to become the next Magic Emperor before engaging in a fight against the mysterious mage. Battle Prowess Magic *'Creation Magic': A form of magic that allows Fuego Leon to create various fire-based entities. He has a penchant of creating a fire lion when fighting against his opponents.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 25, page 12Black Clover Manga: Chapter 26, page 10 Fuego Leon taking Noelle to battlefield.png|Unnamed fire lion spell Fuego Leon great fire lion roar.png|link=Leorzenas|Leorzenas Abilities *'Immense Magical Power': As a captain of a Magic Knights squad, Fuego Leon possesses an extraordinary amount of magical power in which he could create an intense pressure around his surrounding just from releasing it. Additionally, he is able to manifest a huge figure of a lion from his magical power.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 24, page 18 Equipment *'Grimoire': Fuego Leon possesses a grimoire in which filled with fire-based magic spells that he could use in battle. Fights Events *Declaration of Ascension *The Undead Invasion Notable Quotes * Black Clover Manga: Chapter 27, page 10 Trivia References Navigation